Leaving Degrassi
by DestinyRaven415
Summary: It is about Sean Cameron moving away SCEN SCother ship
1. Default Chapter

Leaving Degrassi  
  
***This is going to take forth after the third episode of season three of Degrassi  
  
Sean's POV  
  
I watched as Emma was sadly staring (again) at Manny talking to Sully. I really wanted to know why Manny was doing this to Emma; they were best friends I think for a long time, and she was really hurting.  
"Sean.Sean over here!" Everyone was staring at here and Manny was laughing at her, I mean actually doubling over and laughing. I forgot she was trying to make everyone call her Manuela now.  
"Hi Emma, she is a bitch for doing this to you and to J.T. He is a good guy and definitely a better one than Sully.  
"I know, but I miss her. At least I got you though." She kissed me on the cheek. Oh great that is just what I wanted to hear on a day like this.  
"So.how was your day?"  
"Oh terrific, and yours.and what did you want to talk to me about, it is important right?" Was it ever!  
"Look can we go somewhere not so public?"  
"Sure, walk with me home then."  
"Ok" When we got to the end of the street we sat down on the grass and she looked up at me with those amazing blue eyes that I love, and I knew that I was going to cry. Why did we always have to leave when things were getting good?  
"So is right here ok enough?"  
"It will have to work, ok you are not going to like this Emma but I have to tell you sometime. I can't do this."  
"Sean, its ok just tell me, we can work through this together." Ok here goes.  
"I have to move." There it was as simple as it could ever get, I squeezed my eyes shut so I didn't have to see her face as I said it.  
"What? Did you just say you have to move?" Great! I knew I would somehow have to repeat this again, and then it would hurt more and it would be real.  
"Yes I did, I have to move, Tracker got a new job, a better paying job and he said that it would be stupid to turn down this offer." I could see tears running down her face and I could tell what she wanted to hear.that I was only moving an hour or so away, so that we could at least work out a way to see each other. But sadly it would hurt really bad.  
"Where and when?"  
"Cain Hollow, and Friday  
"WHAT!!!!!! Friday, why didn't you tell me a couple days ago then?"  
"If I knew a couple of days ago then you know I would have told you. When he said move, I thought it was somewhere close by so I wouldn't need to tell you yet. So how are we going to get through this? Where is Cain Hollow?"  
"New York, near Pennsylvania, and I don't know how we are going to get through this Emma, I love you more then you will ever know, and I don't want to lose you, but if we stay together how are we going to see each other, it is like 4 or 5 hours away, and Tracker doesn't have the money to keep taking me back and forth."  
"I know Sean, so if this is going to work then I have to break up with you, it is the only way, what if you fall in love with someone from there, you cant have me as well." By now she was crying and I know if I touched her, I would cry too, and I can't cry.  
"I will always love you Emma, even if we are not together."  
I know Sean, I will always love you too." 


	2. Meeting Adrienne

Meeting Adrienne  
  
Adrienne's POV  
  
I was driving down the street on a chilly autumn morning, in my light blue 2002 Chevy Cavalier. I had on a dark blue extra-large sweatshirt. I had not had breakfast this morning because I had to get to school early for crew practice.  
There was a guy walking down the street wearing a gray hooded sweatshirt and had a backpack on. I guessed he missed his ride to school and had to walk the whole way there. That was at least a two-hour walk and since the school could not provide transportation for some odd reason only a few people had to walk to school, or they stayed home. I pulled over and rolled down my window.  
"Hey, do you want a ride to school?" He just stared at me for a while, and then took off his headphones.  
"Sure, I guess so, thanks" He got in the car. My music was quite loud but I really didn't care.  
"My name is Adrienne O'Hara, and did you miss your ride today, or is your car in the shop?"  
"No, I don't have a car, and my brother has to work at six o'clock in the morning so either I have to get to school about two hours in advance or I can walk and my bike is broken. I work after school, so Tracker picks me up after work."  
"That is going to suck during winter, how old are you?"  
"Sixteen, and my name is Sean Cameron."  
"Are you new here?"  
"Yes, I moved from Toronto, Ontario." He was really cute, I think I will be transporting him to school every morning from now on."  
"I will give you a ride to school every morning until you can drive yourself or you get a girlfriend that drives."  
"ok, I don't have a girlfriend anymore. We broke up before I moved, and she didn't drive."  
"Ok, what was her name, and was she pretty?"  
"Yes, and her name was Emma Nelson." Great, no girlfriend, really hot, and maybe he is interested.  
"Where do you work?"  
"At that little store right across the street and I clean the boats and equipment for crew"  
"I am on the crew team. So maybe we can meet up there sometime and hang out after"  
"ok"  
  
Sean's POV  
  
Wow. That is all I have to say about Adrienne O'Hara. There is no way that girl is sixteen, no possible way. I have a feeling she likes me, but I cant do that to Emma, she would flip out, and I still love her.  
"What the hell kind of school is this anyways. No transportation, and there is no driving age, in eighth grade you learn to drive because you need to drive to high school or find a way to get there." I hate working here, but I need to buy a car or something. I definitely think that she likes me, she practically asked me out today. She is beautiful, not like Emma, but more independent, I wonder if she has any parents. 


	3. A New Girlfriend?

A New Girlfriend???  
  
Sean's POV  
  
After school was over, I had to clean the boats, canoes, or whatever the school called them and I also had to clean some of their equipment. Then, I had to go to work at Chop's, which is their supermarket. I get to stock shelves. But, at school they pay me $7.00/hour, and at Chop's they pay me $6.55/hour. So it is good money, but I still hate the jobs, especially crew. I have never seen a high school with a crew team; I hardly even understand what the hell it is. But, it is very popular. Any kind of boating team or sport here is popular, and the girls are really hot, especially that Adrienne O'Hara.  
I was very lucky today because all I had to do was to clean a few oars and sweep out the crew shed. The team had practice today, and it was just my luck because Adrienne was there, she was wearing dark blue shorts, and a white T-shirt, with her black sneakers. Her sleek black hair was up in a high ponytail, and she looked over and smiled at me. Her smile was pure heaven.  
I was finding that working here with Adrienne just a little ways away was very nerve wrecking. I had to do a good job or I wouldn't get paid and I would get fired. The coach is a bit nutty. After I cleaned my last oar, I went to the shed and started sweeping.  
  
Adrienne's POV  
  
Now I hate school sports, I find that they are a waste of time, like football, for instance, really sucks and girls cant play. Of course it would look a little weird if there was a girl's team too.  
Crew, is a very graceful, refined, and it takes a lot of strength and stamina. You need to train all year long and be very dedicated. Plus, it takes all the stress out of your life, and it is fun. I was lucky because even though I hadn't trained for awhile, I was on the team last year and was very good, so I made the team. My coach made me promise I would put more hours into my training than the average rower.  
After practice, I noticed that Sean was in the shed sweeping. I re- did my hair and walked over to the shed.  
"Hey Sean" I said as I walked into the shed.  
"Hi Adrienne, nice work out there."  
"Yeah, I am glad I made the team though. I don't like other sports but crew definitely does a number on my body."  
"I see that.I mean you look fit" I guess he liked the way I looked. I almost laughed out loud but I didn't want it to seem like I was making fun of him. So I just smiled.  
"When do you get out of work?"  
"In about a half an hour, why?"  
"Well if you are hungry would you like to get something to eat.with me? My treat." Yep, I was asking him out.  
  
Sean's POV  
  
She is asking me out. Yes!!!!!  
"Uh.sure, ok I will be hungry" Did I mention she is gorgeous when she sweats and her hair is messed up.  
"My car is parked by the front doors, why don't you meet me by my car when you get out of work, I have to go shower and change."  
"I will see you in thirty minutes then" 


End file.
